Monsters vs Andromedas
Monsters vs Andromedas is the first battle of season seven. Characters *Water Hazard (Lyrics are burgundy) *Terraspin (Lyrics are green) *NRG (Lyrics are red) *Armodrillo (Lyrics are yellow) *AmpFibian (Lyrics are aquamarine) *Ghostfreak (Lyrics are ectoplasm) *Blitzwolfer (Lyrics are blue) *Snare-Oh (Lyrics are tan) *Frankenstrike (Lyrics are grey) *Whampire (Lyrics are silver) Lyrics Water Hazard I spit rhymes like I spit water. Beat you so hard, it’s a mon-slaughter. We’re the more powerful, all five elements. You freaks couldn’t beat us, you’re as fragile as skeletons. I make a Viktor electrocute himself. I shoot water, but I still don’t piss myself. Destroy your plans like the Doctor did to Simeon. Now here, take a few rhymes from AmpFibian. AmpFibian I’m a master, an MC Amperi. You monsters aren’t the least bit eerie. Think you can win? Well, here’s a shock. We’ll knock you down like you were corn stalks. Armodrillo Here, I come, with my hands as drills. We’re Germany, you guys are Brazil! I make you feel like a group of Circus Freaks. You’re no match against our techniques. I make you die like Transyl or Zs’Skayr. Now I’ll pass it on to the turtle of the air. Terraspin My Aldabran lines will blow you away. I’m the best flying rapper, better than the manta ray. My fins will chop you up into a souffle. We’re a full team, you’re your own prey! You die in the sun, and can’t stand your own power. Go back and get your Anur Belt so and put on some trousers! NRG Here come my insults, apply ice to your burns. Except Whampire, cause then he’ll start to turn To ash and then no chance for evolution. Soon his body parts will be pollution! Andromedas We make power. More wanted than Billy. Compared to us, your powers are just silly. You’ve beaten Zs’Skayr but you won’t beat us. You’re about to be beat by the Andromedas. Monsters We're gonna crack you open like clams. Cause we're the group of 5 with more fans. Rap you up, and send you back to Aggregor. We're the master aliens of horror. You guys are as threatening as Dora the Explorer! Blitzwolfer I may be a good dog, but I'm a big bad wolf! Here's a little tip: don't mess with Blitz Wolf. I'm not elemental, but I'm still the better rapper, dawg. Scarier than Slenderman, without hiding in the fog! Frankenstrike I'm a better shocker than AmpFibian. Mix NRG and WH and get obsidian. Trying too hard, overusage. I throw you down the drain like sewage. Ghostfreak I'm the original haunt of my group. Not used by Ben cause I'm too scary to use. Such a good rapper, more chains that 2Chainz. Now Snare-Oh will get his time to reign. Snare-Oh Raps so fast, you call me Wrapid. You'll be in pain, gonna need a bandage. Cause out of us, I'm like an assassin. Beating you guys is just my habit! Whampire My rhymes hypnotize you like my eyes! Battling us is pretty unwise. Sun is my weakness, but you're the ones getting burnt! I'd say your rhymes were good, except they weren't. Andromedas You suck energy, so bite me! And you are one of Ben's greatest enemies! We're the more popular, and you won't stop us. Cause we've got the moves that'll bust y'all up! Monsters Hate all you want, your rhymes couldn't be worse. Did you even try with that last verse? This is the Final Battle for you! You're in for a scare! Cause we're bringing more terror than Zs'Skayr! Trivia *This battle had the most aliens in a battle, 10 in total, until Original Series vs Alien Force, which has 20 aliens in total, took the title. The title now belongs to Young vs Ultimate Alien, having 21 aliens. *This is one of the few battles to be suggested. However, it was suggested as a normal fight originally. Suggested by: ZeVikingSif. *Credits to creators of bases used. Description The Halloween Aliens (Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, and Whampire) take on the Andromeda Five (Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, and AmpFibian) to find out who the better group of five aliens is. Other */Meanings/ Poll Who Won? Monsters Andromedas